Possessed or Possession
by meikouhaikitsune
Summary: The Locket saves Harry's life, but he's starting to learn the difference between being possessed by someone and being a possession. Harry/Voldermot-Tom. One-shot.


This is for the lovely WynterRavenheart, who has survived another year of reality today. Happy birthday!!! This is, obviously, for you! I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Warnings: This is slash. That means there are two guys getting together that may, and probably will, end up in a sexual situation. This is also pretty explicit and non-con. If you have no idea what any of this means, you probably shouldn't read this story; all odds, it will somehow offend you.  


* * *

Ice cold water assaulted all of his sense. The locket burned warmly in his palm and around his neck, but the rest of his body was experiencing another type of fire. A burning fire that knocked the air out of him and prevented his body from kicking to the surface for the oxygen he needed.

He needed air; desperately now, he needed it. His lungs hurt, throbbing in pain to the beat of his slowing heart. He pulled the locket to his chest, unbelieving that he'd gotten this far only to die here in the ice cold water.

"I don't want to die, I need to live. Everything depends on it." He thought forlornly, desperately. He could feel blackness consuming him, his eyes shut, but the remaining light started to fade behind his eyes lids. Before it all went dark, however, he felt the water disappear. Or, perhaps, it was a figment of his dying imagination.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

He took a deep breath and realized that he was actually breathing in air; not water. He snapped up into a sitting position not long after. He looked around quickly, taking in his surroundings.

He was laying on the floor of a bedroom, Slytherin green hangings above the bed. There was a desk with a high back chair; suddenly, he knew where he was and with a feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach, he turned to the only place he hadn't looked yet.

The space behind him, the space where Tom Marvolo Riddle was leaning against a window with his arms crossed and his eyes trained on the Boy Who Lived.

Tom was trailing one of his hands lazily across the window pane, his eyes at half-mast and his body tilted almost obscenely against the window. His head was titled slightly to the side and back as he looked down his nose at Harry. A smirk of absolute lasciviousness adorning his face.

"Hello, you do realize that in coming here, of all places, you've just stopped exactly what you've been meaning to do. As you sit here, in my locket, Voldemort becomes stronger and stronger. As you lay there, staring at me in confusion, your magic and your life are slowly being siphoned to him.

"By the look on your face, I assume you hope I'm lying. I'm not sorry to say I'm telling the truth. After all, I didn't say you had to die for him to become more powerful. Just that...you'd be weakened. Besides, now two horcruxes are safe, instead of one."

"Two?"

"Didn't you know, Harry? You're one as well. That's why you're here. That's why you speak Parseltongue. That's why my locket recognized you as part of itself and allowed you to find safety inside." Tom pushed off the sill and slunk to his knees, pushing Harry back with one hand as he crawled on top of him. "That's also why I'm going to indulge myself, while you have no power at all to fight back."

The words put Harry on alert immediately and he thrashed away from the older-younger? boy, trying to escape Riddle's body.

It failed as soon as the horcrux touched any part of his body, however. His entire body seemed to stop working as soon as Tom touched him. A trash would turn into a squirm, and a squirm would turn into an arch towards the horcrux. It also seemed to steal his emotions away. Soon his disgust became curiosity, and before long, even though he was absolutely ashamed of himself, he could do nothing but lay under the horcrux docilely.

He could be docile in rebellion, or he could react with pleasure and give Tom exactly what he wanted. He tried to keep hold of docile for as long as possible.

He kept his lips firmly shut, clenching his eyes closed as well as Tom kissed and bit from his lips to his neck. He seemed to enjoy that spot in particular, because even though he wasn't tasting Harry's mouth, he was tasting Harry.

It must have also been the sounds he pulled from Harry as he did it, because even though Harry tried to contain himself, as he laid their under the horcrux, trying to ignore the sensations. They only seemed to rush his body with more force. Before long, he was reaching up for Tom, tilting his head to the side for the other man.

He whimpered loudly, turning his head even further and trying to hide the noises. He wanted to cry, it wasn't fair. He couldn't move, he shouldn't even be here.

Tom had said it, every second he stayed here, Voldemort became stronger. Bloody fucking - ah!

His hips snapped up off the ground and towards Tom with a lot more force than the other boy had applied, but both of them enjoyed the sensation it rolled through them.

It was a simple to and from motion, but Harry had never felt something more pleasurable in his entire life. Not even wanking!

He moaned headily with the sensations, pulling Tom down towards him frantically. He could feel the magic pulsing through his body, encouraging him.

At this point, he didn't try to fight it.

He felt Tom smile against his lips (when had he moved from his neck?) before those lips were on his own and this time he didn't care as he opened his mouth, trying, even, to participate in the kiss.

He sucked Tom's bottom lip into his mouth, feeling the horcrux's curiosity and knowing the other was allowing him to explore. He nibbled lightly on Tom's lip, sucking and then nibbling again before he released it. Tom seemed to like it a lot though, because his mouth was suddenly invaded, Tom's tongue owning his mouth.

He wiggled slightly and pulled away. Tom made a growling noise and his hands tightened in Harry's hair as the boy shook his head. "No, can't breathe, you're swashing me." Harry mumbled almost incoherently.

Tom lifted a brow at him as he sat back on his heels, rubbing himself against Harry slightly as the boy tried to gain his breath back. Harry only ended up gasping again, panting for air as he gripped his own pants. The jean material feeling incredible rough against his sensitized flesh.

Tom only smirked down at him before grabbing Harry by his shirt and forcing him up. Then he pulled the boy down on top of him as he leaned back, both of them falling to the floor with Harry on top.

He looked down at Tom quizzically, not understanding the switch in positions. Not realizing why Tom would give him the power. Why the other would give him any advantage.

Then Tom's hand was in his hair and his head was forced down sharply and he realized Tom wouldn't be undermined either way.

He went with the hand though as it guided him back to Tom's lips. He allowed the arousal and warmth to rush into him again as Tom kissed him. Welcoming back the feelings that would make him forget that this was Tom. The feelings that would put a random face in front of him, would distract him from reality.

He was allowed to breathe for a moment, but instead of Tom pulling him back down again, he held Harry there by his hair. He was starring up at the Boy Who Lived, he eyes smoldering as he took in the lightly flushed features that surrounded a panting mouth.

Harry tried to lean down, to let his body sink down against the Horcrux's beneath him. He wanted to continue to kiss the lips beneath his own, but a strong, firm hand in his hair continued to stopped him. It held his hair tightly, almost painfully, in place.

The other hand traced down his jaw before coming to a rest, holding his chin.

He tried to strain against the powerful hold, his lips barely reaching the Tom's. He couldn't move his head at all unless Tom allowed him to now. He was almost completely at the others mercy, even though he was laying on top of the other man.

"No," Tom whispered, slowly leaning up to kiss him. Then, his lips were being bitten and Tom was forcing his head back, Harry's lip caught in between Tom's teeth as the Horcrux pulled his head away, pulling down on the lip with his teeth. Harry's breath sped up and his body arched almost violently as he let out a mewl, his fingers gripping the body beneath him tightly.

The teeth scraped against his lip erotically, the teeth pulling his bottom lip away from his mouth, Tom's teeth firmly imbedded in it.

Arousal swept through his body so quickly it was painful. He clenched his hands into fists in the fabric of Tom's clothes, his hips began a rocking motion that he followed without question and the pleasure in his body sent him higher and higher. He'd never felt like this before and the scrap of Tom's teeth against his lip as the man pulled on it almost stole his breath away from him with it's eroticism.

He felt weak and helpless, like he couldn't stop Tom if he wanted to, he knew he actually couldn't. It was so arousing to feel so helpless, even sitting atop the man. He was so fucked.

He pushed down against Tom hard, crying out into the others mouth as pleasure continued to slam into his body. The horcrux beneath him abandoned his hold on him, moving his hands down Harry's body in a caress that had Harry squirming almost violently. Then, the hands were pulling at his robe, undressing him urgently. The robe was pulled off and pushed to the side. His hands were trapped in his shirt though, Tom tying it tightly and smirking wickedly when Harry looked down at him helplessly.

Tom pushed Harry into a sitting position, so he could unbutton the other male's pants, pulling the zipper down slowly as he stared heatedly into smoldering emerald eyes.

As Tom began to push the boy's pants down, Harry keened lowly in his throat, acquiescing to the motion unknowingly. The sounds he was making were only spurring Tom on further and faster.

His body was on fire and Tom continued to light every nerve that wasn't heated already. His hands were strong and possessive as they moved over his body leaving him naked and slightly feverish when they pulled away. Through a dizzy gaze he stared up at Tom, the man was smirking, a selfish sort of leer that he aimed at Harry as his hands caressed the boy's body again.

Harry idly realize he was at this man's mercy, and even though he was now terrified having looked at the man above him, he knew there was nothing he could do. There was ignorance and innocence, and while he may have been innocent up to this point, he wasn't ignorant. He knew what was coming next.

The horcrux above him didn't even remove his clothes, as if it wasn't worth it. He just sniggered slightly before settlilng himself between Harry's legs.

"It seems we always end up hurting you," he said as he shoved his own trousers down slightly before thrusting forward harshly as he held Harry in place by his shoulders. The hoarsest scream Harry had ever heard echoed throughout the room and it took him a moment to realize he'd been the one to scream. That he was in so much pain it literally felt like he might pass out from the sensation. He took huge gasps of air intermixed between screams of pain as Tom looked down at him hungrily.

There was no stopping and the pain didn't start ebbing away. It hurt and it hurt and then it burned. His broken screams soon just turned to yelps and rigid, painful moans as he laid under the man. There was no leniency and Tom used him as he would use anything, and he did it shamelessly and without guilt.

Harry could feel the tears against his flushed face as they fell and eventually only hiccups continued at Tom practically rode him into a blackout. The man's aqua eyes were barely visible to the dilated pupil and his face was consumed by a small blush that disappeared into the neck of his white button down shirt, which was undone at the throat.

Harry had thought he'd gotten through with the worst of it. He didn't realize how wrong he was until Tom climaxed and searing warmth literally burned his insides. He thought he'd screamed until his voice was gone, but he found it again in that moment when he felt the pain of Tom's release on his insides.

As he stared almost unseeingly up at the ceiling, his chest heaving to catch his breath as his body throbbed in pain, he felt hollow. Soon, though, Tom was laying down against him, molding their bodies together as he curled up on top of Harry almost childishly.

Tom's lips caressed his upper chest, then his neck until Tom was leaving open mouths kisses against anywhere he could reach as his breathing evened out.

Harry thought that was the most confusing, quizzical thing of all.

"You're mine now, ours. Our souls are one in the same, you're not a horcrux anymore. You don't contain it. Our souls are the same. If you kill one, you'll kill the other, but I doubt you'll be able to kill it in the first place. You'd be killing yourself after all, and even if you're enough of a martyr to do, I won't let you." Tom murmured. "You're mine and I don't like the things I care about to be harmed."

"You don't care for me," Harry spat, it came out more broken though, than he intended. He sounded like he was crying.

"Not the way you want me to, no."

Harry thought it was completely unfair that Tom could know such a thing, that Voldemort could know such a thing, and know himself that it was the truth. Voldemort always spoke about possessing him. Owning him; mind, body, and soul. Yet, here he was, nothing more and nothing less than a possession. It wasn't the same as he wanted. He didn't even know what he wanted. It was stupid. He needed to kill Voldemort. Not need him to need him.

He turned his face, burying it in the horcrux's hair as his hands gripped the man's clothing. "What happens now?" He mumbled quietly.

"Voldemort is waiting for us."

"What about my friends?" Harry asked slightly panicked.

"Don't ask questions you know you can't handle the answers to." Tom said firmly, totally ignoring Harry's body as it tensed up beneath him as he continued to feast on the young man's neck. One of his hands swept it's way up to Harry's neck, holding the column of pale flesh in a firm, possessive grip.

"You belong to us now, Harry. They don't matter, so start forgetting them or it'll only make your time worse. There's no way they can save you. Know that at least."


End file.
